


breathe me in like air tonight

by candycolamorgan



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graphics, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycolamorgan/pseuds/candycolamorgan
Summary: Eternal life suits them.





	breathe me in like air tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labime/gifts).



 

 

  



End file.
